¿SNITCH O QUAFFLE?
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: - Los Cazadores: Valiéndose de estrategias o simplemente del azar, han de conseguir meter la quaffle…- murmuró Lily -¿Tú crees que James piense como cazador todo el tiempo… aunque no esté jugando? LxJ ONE CHAPTER


**ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE UNA TARDE EN MI RETORCIDA MENTE CUANDO ESPERABA QUE LLEGARAN POR MI E IRME DE FIESTA... ME GUSTA ESTO DE LOS ONECHAPTER... Y QUE SEAN DE LILY Y JAMES!!!**

**BYE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**¿SNITCH O QUAFFLE?**

Lily Evans estaba sentada enfrente de la chimenea ese viernes por la noche. Todo mundo estaba fuera de la sala común, como normalmente sucedía en viernes por la noche. Los mayores salían a hurtadillas a verse con sus parejas y tener un poco de intimidas, los menores solían juntarse en los cuartos y hacer pequeñas fiestas y los desadaptados se encerraban a leer libros en lugares donde nadie los molestara… así como Lily Evans.

Pero ella no leía cualquier libro, no como Sara Macintosh que leía por tercera ocasión _Especies de dragón de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda _encerrada en el baño de su cuarto porque sus compañeras de segundo año habían hecho una fiesta en su cuarto y no la habían invitado,o Karl Noak el chico más inteligente de quinto curso quien leía _Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos _solo en su cuarto, pues sus demás compañeros se habían escapado para encontrarse con unas Ravenclaw.

Lily leía _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos. _

"_**Son siete jugadores por equipo. Todos ellos vuelan sobre escobas, pero tienen distintas funciones:"**_

A ella no le gustaba el Quidditch, es más no le gustaba ir a los partidos de su propia casa. Pero justamente, desde hacía unos días que se había interesado más por este deporte… bueno, no exactamente por el deporte.

"_**Los Cazadores: Son tres, y valiéndose de estrategias o simplemente del azar, han de conseguir meter la quaffle por cualquiera de los tres aros del equipo contrario. Cada vez que meten la quaffle se suman 10 puntos."**_

- Valiéndose de estrategias.- murmuró Lily.

Ella estaba tan sumida en su pensamiento que no prestó atención cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió. Aunque ella intuía quien era la persona que entraba.

- ¿Qué haces, roja?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Odiaba que June le dijera de esa manera, porque así le decía _él._

- Leyendo, no ves.- y continuó haciéndolo sin prestar atención a su amiga, que estaba a su espalda.

Juno caminó hacia el frente y leyó el titulo del libro que leía.

- ¿Quidditch a través de los tiempos?- su cara era un mar de confusión.- ¿Por qué estás leyendo algo de Quidditch si tu odias el Quidditch?

- Y lo sigo haciendo.- contestó un poco enojada por las preguntas tan tontas que hacía su amiga.

Juno entendía cada vez menos, pero quería más respuestas. Ansiaba más respuestas.

- ¿Entonces porqué lees un libro de Quidditch si no te gusta?

Lily se fastidió por las continuas preguntas y dejó su libro aún lado y miró fijamente a su amiga mostrando su muy conocida mirada de enfado.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tan preguntona tú?- le dijo Lily molesta.- Qué yo recuerde, Juno, tú nunca has sido tan metiches. Así que déjame leer a gusto o no voy a entender lo que hacen mañana en el partido.

Tomó su libro y continuó leyendo. No vio la extraña mirada y el rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de su amiga. Juno no se movió ni se inmutó ante la agresividad de su amiga, y eso lo pudo notar Lily lo que la exasperó.

- ¿Por qué vas a ir a un partido de Quidditch si James te lo ha pedido antes y nunca has ido?

Juno pudo ver como Lily levantaba una ceja por encima de su libro pero sin moverlo de lugar contestó la pregunta.

- ¿Desde cuándo es James y no Potter?- dijo con una rabia en su voz que dejó a Juno helada.

- Se me salió.- se disculpó la amiga.

Lily continuó con su lectura peor al ver que Juno no se retiraba la volteó a ver. Juno alzó ambas cejas de la misma manera que hacía James Potter cuando le preguntaba si quería salir con él y ella no le daba respuesta: de forma ansiosa.

- Porqué quiero verlo, ok.- soltó Lily enojada pero rendida al fin.- Quiero ver si es tan perfecto en todo, hasta para volar.

Juno se quedó paralizada y segundos después pudo decir.

- ¿De quién estás hablando?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y atrajo a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado.

- Pues de James Potter, de quién más estaría hablando, despistada.- murmuró ella volteando a ver a todas partes por si alguien la escuchaba así que no pudo ver como Juno abría los ojos sorprendida.- Quiero probarme a mí misma que James no es tan perfecto para ver si así dejo de tontear con fantasías sobre él.

- ¡Tú tienes fantasías conm.. con James!- gritó Juno y Lily le tapó la boca enojada.

- Grítalo un poco más fuerte, tal vez los Slytherin no te escucharon.

Cuando Juno asintió Lily quitó su mano y siguió leyendo su libro, aunque en realidad seguía leyendo la msima frase una y otra vez.

- Los Cazadores: Valiéndose de estrategias o simplemente del azar, han de conseguir meter la quaffle…- murmuró Lily y se volteó a ver a su amiga que miraba hacia un punto lejano. Normalmente Juno era muy despistada, pero ese día era aún más que eso.- ¿Tú crees que James piense como cazador todo el tiempo… aunque no esté jugando?

Junó pareció volver de una fantasía y la volteo a ver extrañada.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco pero le explicó a su amiga.- Qué si tú crees que James piensa en mí como su meta.- Lily volteó a ver al fuego.- Que si pensara que esto es solo un juego y cuando al fin me atrape se acaba todo el partido.

Juno comenzó a reír muy fuerte y eso si que le molestó a Lily.

- Hay roja, se nota que no sabes nada de Quidditch.- levantó un dedo y comenzó a explicarle a Lily.- La pelota que una vez que se atrapa finaliza el juego es la snitch dorada, no la quaffle, que es con al que juega Potter.- sonrió.- Y yo creo que te ve como una quaffle, porque esa pelota todos la quieren tener y una vez que la tienen no la quieren soltar por nada del mundo.

Lily sonrió ante esa explicación de su amiga.

- Espero que James piense igual que tú.- observó de nuevo la chimenea y dijo.- porque tengo miedo de ser solamente la snitch de su vida.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos observando el fuego. Eso tranquilizaba mucho a Lily.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo Juno.

Tropezó con una silla mientras corría hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de chicos. Lily alzó los ojos al cielo y negó con la cabeza. Su amiga era más que despistada. De seguro le había llegado una urgencia de ir al baño y salió disparada.

Lily siguió leyendo su libro. Diez minutos después escuchó como se volvió a abrir la puerta de la sala común y escuchó unos pasos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte a leer más rato o te vas a acostar, Lily?- la aludida volteó rápido al cara para ver a su amiga Juno de pie a las escaleras del cuarto de chicas.

- ¿No te habías subido al cuarto de chicos?

Juno volteó a ver a su amiga extrañada.

- No. Acabo de llegar.

Lily volteó a las escaleras del cuarto de chicos y se asustó.

- ¿Y quien era la otra Juno?

Arriba en el cuarto de chicos, el capitán del equipo de quidditch no podía dormir esa noche. No era por la adrenalina por hacerle una broma a Snape haciéndose pasar por la mejor amiga de Lily Evans con una poción multijugos. Tampoco era porque él, en forma de Juno, le había dicho a Snape que Lily Evans lo detestaba y no quería que se acercara más a ella. Era porque cuando había llegado a la sal común, después de su gran broma había visto a Lily Evans y se le había olvidado que estaba igualita que Juno y la había ido a molestar un poco.

Fue hasta que Lily le dijo Juno que reaccionó y recordó que seguía como la chica. Pero él quería saber más de ella… ansiaba conocer todas las respuestas entorno a _su_ roja.

Y si que se había enterado de muchas cosas.

- Sueña conmigo.- dijo anhelado.

James sonrió. Ahora sabía exactamente que hacer para que ella dijera al fin que si: hacerle saber que no era una tonta snitch como muchas otras chicas. _Ella era una valiosa quaffle a la que quería tener por siempre toda la vida._

**FIN**


End file.
